Táctica y Estrategia
by mustard.adiction
Summary: una carta de amor que jamás debió escribirse, el amor es como una batalla, se requiere de estrategia N, shonen ai


**Táctica y estrategia**

Mario Benedetti

_mi táctica es mirarte_

_aprender como sos_

_quererte como sos_

día a día te miro aunque finja hacer lo contrario, veo cada una de tus expresiones y pretendo que mi mirada se centre en alguna otra parte, de vez en cuando camino a tu lado, como si estuviera distante, me atraso en alguna ocasiones y no me adelanto para que no lo tomes como una afrenta; lamentablemente a veces no lo ves así

cuando llego a platicar contigo siento que la vida no me basta para expresar mi gratitud de haber encontrado a alguien tan interesante como tú; admiro tus cabellos claros que contrastan con la obscuridad de tu mirada, contemplo la dulzura de tu alma que se encuentra escondida entre tan amargo carácter que posees

he aprendido como eres, me ha llevado tiempo, paciencia y un sínnúmero de dolores de cabeza pero ¿sabes?, no me arrepiento, así soy feliz; he aprendido a quererte de ese modo que ni siquiera yo comprendo, he aprendido a hacer de cada instante algo maravillosos aunque no lo grite a los cuatro vientos y aunque tú no te hayas dado cuenta, puede que el mundo me considere un loco por no decírtelo directamente y ¿qué me importa el mundo si te tengo a mi lado? sé que cuando estoy contigo no necesito a nadie más; no me importa si a cada rato intentas llevarme a una discusión ;creéme ¡No me importa! te quiero, si, finalmente acomodé mis locas ideas y llegué a esta conclusión perfectamente lógica, te queiro, te amo y no sé como decírtelo... lo eres todo para mí, familia, dios, amigos ...todo ello se resume a un sólo nombre...

el tuyo

_mi táctica es hablarte_

_y escucharte_

_construir con palabras_

_un puente indestructible_

las palabras a veces salen sobrando, son frágiles y no podrán hacer un puente indestructible; yo quiero de tí algo más que palabras es por eso que debo comenzar a ofrecerte algo más que eso, de acuerdo ¡Toma todo mi ser! ¡toma mis acciones!¡Mi vida entera! todo te lo ofrezco , te doy mis palabras , dame las tuyasmezclémoslas con las acciones u entrelacemos un puente que podamos reforzar con el tiempo

dame tus manos y crucemos juntos; unámonos en este juego de la conversación, terminemos con este rompecabezas para descubrir la belleza de una obra terminada y que está en todo su esplendor, a veces me desafias con tus palabras pero sé que detrás de ellas tratas de decir cosas que en realida no te atreves, así que mejor no digas anda para que podamos sumergirnos en el más delicioso silencio. las palabras sobran, las miradas faltan ¿podemos hacer un puente de miradas?

mientras esté contigo no hay imposibles

_mi táctica es quedarme en tu recuerdo _

_no sé como, ni sé _

_con que pretexto _

_pero quedarme en vos_

el problema que tengo con este sentimiento es una sola cosa: me odias, eso es algo que no te molestas en ocultar, me odias, me aborreces y creeme que realmente no deseaba que fuera así, no sé como sudedieron las cosas, cuando llegué aquí quise llamar tu atención, quise que me reconocieras pero no sabía que todo iba a salir mal, que al final mi estrategia se iba a volver en mi contra del mismo modo que tú lo hacías.

quien iba a saber que te gustaba el hecho de ser el primero en todo y que llegar yo para superarte; en serio, lo he intentado, he tratado de pasar desapercibido pero las espectativas que tienen en mi hcen que eso me sea dificil, me pregunto si lo entenderás, espero que sí.

no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, de hecho es lo que menos deseo en este mundo, pero ya sbes que el destino hace crueles jugadas de las cuales no podemos escapar, el amor es una de ellas, pero no me importa, no me importa que de momento me odies, no me importa que siempre desees superarme, de hecho, eso me hace un poco feliz, gracias a ti he podid experimentar algo de felicidad y sé que me tienes en tu mente, soy dichoso,el hechod e saber que piensas en mi a cada momento me llena de un inmenso gozo; lamentablemente no es la forma en la que quiero que me veas,. pero sé que así soy alguien para ti, ocupo un lugar en tu memoria y en tus recuerdos, perdoname por hacerte desdichado, repito que esa no es mi intención; te juroq ue algún día te rcompensaré por todo esto, lo juro y cumpliré esa promesa

_mi táctica es ser franco _

_y saber que sos franc_

_y no nos vendamos simulacros _

_para que ente los dos_

_no haya telón _

_ni abismos_

la franqueza, yo te he hablado siempre con la verdad y puedo verla en tus ojos, en tu cuerpo, en cada una de las oraciones que dices, sé que cuando me dices que me odias lo dices con toda la sinceridad del mundo y sé que cuando yo no respondo es para no darte algun mentira, tengo tu foto, la cual te entregué el otro día, sí , era un rmuy preciado recuerdo para mi, si recuerdo aquél día no dije ni una sola palabra, no quería arruinar el momento, ni quería mentirte, dejé que mis facciones hablaran por sí mismas pero creo que no funcionó, discúlpame, soy torpe para expresr lo que siento. por eso he llegado a amarte, por que a pesar de tus máscaras ante los demás siempre mantienes tu escencia y eso es algo que el mundo ha olvidado, entre los dos hay algo de drama, pasión, un poco de teatro, pero no hay farsa, al menos no que yo lo sepa

siempre estaré a tu lado, te amaré aunque nunca llegues a saberlo, estaré a tu lado aunque me veas como un rival , estaré contigo como ese obstáculo que has de superar pero te brindaré todo mi apoyo, no importa como ni para qué

¿y todavía te preguntas el porque?

´creo que ya lo he dejado claro con esta nota, te amo, aún si la vida nos hiciera una jugarreta y llegases al mismo infierno, ten en cuenta que iría en tu búsqueda, te seguiría con gusto...

siempre estaré junto a ti , aunque no lo notes

_mi estrategia es en cambio_

_más profunda y más simple_

_mi estrategia es _

_que un día cualquiera_

_no sé ni como, ni se_

_con que pretexto_

_por fin me necesites_

el joven leyó nuevamente la carta , para después, hacerla una bolita que rebotó en el blanco cesto de papeles, observó la trayectoria y después pesadamente dejó caer su cuerpo en la mullida cama

_realmente la clase de literatura me ha dejado sensible_- exclamó en un leve murmullo que sólo su almohada escuchó

_"algún día lo sabrá" pensó, antes de apagar la luz y perderse en la inmensidad de la noche... algún día _


End file.
